


Consequences

by deandratb



Series: Drabble Requests [16]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, mentions oz/willow and buffy/angel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 11:32:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12793659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deandratb/pseuds/deandratb
Summary: Prompted drabble; inexplicable dreams.





	Consequences

**Author's Note:**

  * For [broken_hearted_bard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_hearted_bard/gifts).



Willow didn't tell anyone about the dreams. She tried not to even think about them; Oz was a wonderful boyfriend, and Buffy was devoted to Angel.

When Angel left for L.A., and Oz made way for Tara, she thought finally, it would stop. 

It didn't. 

It wasn't until Buffy died, and grief became passion, that Willow figured it out.

Her very first spell had changed everything.

She couldn't know if her magic--strong, untamed--had also led them here.

But as she lay in his bed at the Hyperion, she didn't much care, either. 

With Angel, she was home.


End file.
